This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Time-resolved, 3D velocity-encoded MR imaging (4D Flow) allows for the acquisition of dynamic, multidirectional blood flow data, and has recently been used for evaluation of intracranial arterial flow. Using a 3T system with optimization of both temporal resolution and k-space subsampling with a combination of parallel imaging and cut-corner acquisition, the clinical assessment of a patient with an arteriovenous malformation was carried out by providing complete intracranial arterial and venous coverage in a scan time of 677 heartbeats. To read about other projects ongoing at the Lucas Center, please visit http://rsl.stanford.edu/ (Lucas Annual Report and ISMRM 2011 Abstracts)